


Transition

by Zazu1864



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Jealousy, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29299059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zazu1864/pseuds/Zazu1864
Summary: Mickey Malkovich falling in love with Ian Gallagher one hookup at a time
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 1
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

Mickey laid in his bed trying to get his brain to work through the haze of what has just happened. It was hard to put into words just how ballistic his orgasm was. Best fuck of his life, by far. And it happened with the skinny redheaded twink that was laying next to him. 

Ian wasn't looking at him thank fucking God for that. Mickey wasn't ready to face the dude. It all happened so fast and violently he couldn't tell when the fighting stopped and the fucking began. 

He remembered when the redhead woke him up from what was a very wet dream with the tip of the tire iron. He beat it out of his hands easily enough and grabbed him and threw him on the bed. Ian fucking Gallagher was becoming an ever present nuisance in his life. He never thought much of Ian Gallagher in the first 16 sixteen years of his life. He stood out for sure, as much as a skinny ginger, freckled kid would in the south side, but he generally minded his own business and Mickey only thought of him as Lip Gallaghers kid brother.

That was until Mandy came in to his room crying and claiming Ian raped her. Then he became the focal point of an entire weekend trying to hunt him down and teaching him a lesson. Fucker was slippery too. The closest Mickey got was his brother. As soon as Mandy and him worked things out however it turned out that she only said that because she was pissed at him and the pair started dating. Soon, Mickey couldn't remember the time he got home and Ian and Mandy weren't on the couch doing homework or watching a movie, being all cute and cuddly and shit.

Mickey thought his older brother instincts were kicking in because as soon as he saw the smiling freckled face he wanted to bash it into a wall. Truth being said though, he didn't know why the second youngest Gallagher got under his skin so much. He couldn't ignore him if he tried. He was so restless to beat the crap out of the little ginger he made sure to rob Kash and Grab when Ian had shifts just in case the asshole was feeling brave enough to confront him about it. 

So he was pretty hard up to give him a beatdown now that he finally got a chance. The little fucker was hard to manage though and they went round and round Mickey's room throwing kicks and punches and wrestling weapons out of each others hands. By the time he was finally standing over him, tire iron in hand, he looked down at the freckles covered by the flaming red hair, and he realized he was hard as steel. Ian met his eyes carefully and noticed it as well. Their eyes met. He knew without the shadow of the doubt that they were both thinking the exact same thing at that time and he backed up immediately... and started taking off his clothes. Gallagher pushed himself up and started doing the same, a new frenzy setting between them even more urgent than the run around they were doing before. 

The moment Ian Gallagher took off his boxers, Mickey just stared. How the fuck was that monster cock attached to the cutest little ginger the world had ever seen. He met Gallaghers eyes once more and the son of a bitch lifted an eyebrow clearly indicating how things would go down. And Mickey would beat the shit out of that little smirk if he wasn't so horny he couldn't breathe. So he positioned himself like a good little boy and felt Gallagher's hands touching his ass, spreading him open, reaching into the drawer where a bottle of lotion was available and starting to open him up quick and rough. Mickey was so far gone he barely registered it and the only thing that drew his attention was the tip of Ian's cock breaching and him feeding that giant member little by little inside him. It was the first time he had experienced something like this, a fullness that wiped every thought from his brain except this unquenchable need for more and by the time Ian bottomed out and left a breathy sigh, he knew he had just discovered something that he would crave for the rest of his life. 

The asshole wasted no time in starting to thrust in and out, gingerly at first and then with more purpose. Mickey braced himself and every thrust crashed on him like a wave, making him feel it all over his body, making the sparks in his brain fire off in nonsensical directions. 

It didn't take long before he felt the tingling in his cock and clenched his muscles so hard Ian let out a guttural moan. He came like a fire hydrant, messing up his bed even more than it already was, unable to keep his balance, his arms giving up on the sheer force of his orgasm and the asshole behind him wasn't half way done. He held Mickeys shoulders to the mattress and kept plowing him like his life depended on it. There wasn't a second of that that Mickey didn't fucking love. He couldn't formulate a single word while Ian was behind him, splitting him in two, their sweat intermingling, the small little grunts in his ears a sound he was becoming addicted to. When he did finally come so deep inside him Mickey saw stars, he collapsed next to him, taking in huge gulps of breath, nose buried in Mickey's neck. He hadn't even pulled himself out and the fucking basilisk he was packing was still twitching inside him making Mickey see stars. 

The first thing Mickey thought once he was able to was embarrassment. Not about what just happened mind you but about the fact that Ian was still heavily breathing on his neck reminding him he hadn't showered in 2 days. The redhead didn't seem to mind though, burying his nose so deep like he was smelling fucking roses. Mickey let out a sound of annoyance and Ian immediately extricated himself from him and laid on his back. 

The small blissful distance allowed for more thoughts to enter Mickey's brain. What the actual fuck had he done? Bottoming for his sister's boyfriend in his own fucking house with his dad right outside snoring so loud the house was shaking? 

As if on cue, the door opened and a sleepy Terry walked in and beelined for the bathroom. another wave of adrenaline rushed through Mickey to the point that he was shocked that he hadn't had a heart attack up to this point. He didn't dare face Ian as they listened to Terry farting and peeing in the bathroom and exiting a while later and ordering them to get dressed clearly oblivious to what had just gone down between them. Mickey let out a sigh of relief and as soon as Terry was out, chanced a glance at the other boy. Ian was mirroring his expression and his posture. Neither of them knew where to go from here.


	2. Infatuation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey and Ian's affair continues

It wasn't a one time thing. Of course it wasn't a fucking one time thing. Mickey craved that shit again before Ian was out the door. Thankfully the kid was on board pretty quick and he would randomly drop by Kash and Go and get the living daylights fucked out of him every time Ian was behind the counter. 

The kid was discreet too. He respected the boundaries Mickey set. No kissing, no prolonged conversations. If anything, it was Mickey who was introducing new stuff into their affair. He liked to touch him as he undressed sometimes, he couldn't fucking help it, ginger had perfect fucking skin and when Ian returned the favor what was he gonna do? He would be a hypocrite if he shoved him off. Plus it felt really fucking good. Everything that had to do with Ian fucking Gallagher felt so fucking good. His smell was good too. He could feel it intensifying as he thrust behind him, owning him, taking him, making him forget anything else but the sharp pleasure, sweating, shit was intoxicating. It was closer still when Ian would bury his nose on his neck and breathe heavily. Mickey should have cut that shit right off but it was what usually made him come.

Afterwards, it was even harder. He was in such good mood he needed to joke about it, tease him about it, draw those laughs from Ian that sounded so sweet and made him feel so fucking good. Kid had a stupidly sweet smile, sweet eyes, sweet everything. Mickey was obsessed. Mickey was also terrified. He left a little bit more vulnerable each time. He left needing to see that dopey, adoring smile on Gallagher's face a little more each time. He didn't need that shit, he reminded himself. This was just two guys getting off, nothing more. But the breath filled his lungs a little better when he walked in that shitty store and saw those gorgeous eyes light up. Light up with glee, light up with mischief. 

The first time Ian covered his hand with his own while they were fucking, panic set in. But the kid had had a pretty shitty day. He would be a dickhead if he withdrew and asked him what the fuck he was doing. It did feel intimate though. He could feel the warmth, the connection, the possession. He was buried balls deep in Mickey's ass but that hand wrapped around his felt as if he was truly being owned. Mickey didn't want to be a dick to his side piece so he let it. Just like he let every little sign that Ian was infatuated slide. It wasn't his fault or his responsibility if the kid was smitten. He warned him. And if he was enjoying all the little tells Ian had where his feelings shone through well nobody could prove it. It never occurred to him he had tells of his own. Or that Ian could read them.

So he kept going to Kash and Go and Ian kept locking the front door and showing him to the back. They would take their shirts off and smirk at each other. Mickey would turn around and Ian would slide his hands from his shoulders to his ass possessively and Mickey would fucking tremble with the feel of it. Ian's fingers would open him up slowly, patiently and then his dick would be there. Slicked up with lube, pushing forward, splitting him open, filling him up. And Mickey would grunt and Ian would moan and fuck him sideways if that wasn't the sweetest sound Mickey Milkovich had heard in his life, and if it didn't make him harder and didn't make him want to kis...

Fuck that, he lowered his head pushed his hips back and let Ian set a rhythm, feeling the warmth of his breath on his neck, feeling the warmth of his hand covering his, pretending it was enough and it didn't mean anything at the same time. Pretending he wouldn't think about it, about him later. Think about him all the time. Pretend this wasn't the best, purest, filthiest, most pleasurable and thrilling experience in his miserable life. 

Pretending Ian Gallagher didn't mean that much to him. Pretending he wasn't falling in love.


End file.
